1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a curable resin composition, an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, further increment of speed and lengthening of life of an image-forming apparatus of a so-called xerography system having an electrifying section, an exposure section, a developing section and a transfer section are contrived by the technical advancements and developments of each member and the system. With this tendency, demands for high speed responsibility and high reliability of sub-systems are more and more increased. In particular, further high speed responsibility and high reliability are required of electrophotographic photoreceptors (hereinafter referred to as “photoreceptors” according to cases) for use in image-write and cleaning members for cleaning photoreceptors. Moreover, sliding of photoreceptors and cleaning members with each other puts a great stress on the photoreceptors and cleaning members. Accordingly, photoreceptors are susceptible to scratches, abrasions and chipping, which result in the cause of image defects.
On the other hand, demands for high image quality are also severe, and fining of toner particles, homogeneity of particle size distribution and sphering are attempted. As the manufacturing methods of toners satisfying the quality, the developments of toners manufactured in a solvent mainly comprising water, so-called chemical toners, are extensively carried out. As a result, even a photographic image quality can also be obtained in recent years.
For lengthening the life of an electrophotographic photoreceptor, it is extremely important to heighten the mechanical strength of a photosensitive layer constituting a photoreceptor.